winx next gen: once upon a summer
by lucy4hearts
Summary: what would do if you had to spend 3 months with your family and their friends? probably wouldn't like it. Ariel thought the same, but when she was finally there, in the hotel, she realized that they are actually kind of cool.
1. prolouge

Prologue:

"Wait, what? You want me to come to a 3 months vacation? Three months I can use for my job? Mom, I'll get fired!" Belle's voice was heard all over the room, she was furious. "I'll talk with your boss, she'll understand. Now that Ruby is 10 we can go on vacations with the winx" bloom said, also angry. "OK, and what about Dan? I can't just leave him for 3 months!" Belle called again. "Then bring him along, he's between jobs anyway" sky said. "He's a writer, dad, he has a job" Belle said impatiently. "I think he can be inspired by us, maybe even write about us" Ruby quilled. "Well, I'll bring him, but only because Ruby asks so nicely, when are we leaving?" Belle asked. "In a week" bloom said and hung up. "come now girls, it's dinner time" sky said and walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: 3 months with my parents and their friends, I don't mind if it's just my family, but spend 3 months with people I don't even know? Ariel thought to herself on the way to the vacation she pouted so much about in the past week. Ariel usually is a cheerful girl, but she's very shy around people she doesn't know. When she was little it was a lot easier to get to know people, you just say 'hey, I'm Ariel, let's play' and bam, friend made, it wasn't so easy now. She did love kids, if they were smaller than her she made the first move, knowing how shy kids can be. Her little sister, Ruby, sat next to her and saw cartoons. Her parents, queen Bloom and king Sky of dominion* sat in front and drove. Her older sister, Belle, sat behind her and made out, as usual, with her boyfriend, Dan, her light ginger hair swinging behind her, on Ariel, and her heavy breathes are heard all through the ship. Ariel had her purple headphones on, but couldn't hear any music, because of Belle and Dan. Ariel took her headphones off and tried to adjust them on her head after the last hair swooping Belle did, no luck, she swoop her hair again. Ariel put the headphones back on and turned to max volume, but still couldn't hear a thing! "Belle, stop it! I can't hear" Ruby snapped at Belle. "What's going on back there?" Bloom turned around, with tears in her eyes. Ariel turned the music off and asked her mom. "Were you crying?" Belle pushed Dan away and looked at her mother. "I just got off the phone with the winx, we laughed so hard we all have tears now" Bloom smiled and wiped her tears. She was right, all the winx had tears in their eyes, but not because of the reason she described. Today was Nabu's birthday, and they talks about him. Nabu was Aisha's fiancée, but he died during a mission he was given, killed by the fairy nebula. Aisha cried the hardest, she might have been married happily to Roy and had 4 lovely kids, but Nabu was her first love before she knew he was born to be her husband, she will mourn him forever. "Mom, please stop crying, you still have us and dad" Aisha's youngest daughter, Sammy, said and hugged her mother. "I know baby, but he was my first love, when you have one, you'll understand" she said and hugged her. "Welcome to 'village gateway', your perfect summer-long vacation" the sign said at the parking lot, as the ship landed and parked. "Finally here" Dan said as he jumped out. "Bella seniora, come down" Dan called his girlfriend in the nickname he gave her. "Belle, be careful" Sky held her hand as she opened the door. "I'll be fine, dad, Dan ill catch me" she said and jumped. Dan caught her and they went to the trunk to get their luggage. Sky jumped down and caught Bloom, who used magic to float down, Ruby, who jumped, and Ariel, who fell gracefully. They got their luggage and headed to the hotel's lobby. The ride to the hotel was rough and Musa was grateful for the ride with Flora and her family in their van, still, 12 people in 1 car is very amusing. Their kids became friends with each other, which was very good, seeing that their parents are such good friends. Both Flora and Musa were at the spa, Riven and Helia were in the sauna, relaxing, and the kids were each in their room. The group booked 14 rooms for 39 people; a whole floor was cleared for them. "Why am I sharing with boys while everyone else share with girls?" Musa's daughter, Natalie, called after Musa told them about the room separation. "You can share with us" Jasmine, Flora's daughter, said. "One of you will have to switch for that" Flora said. "I can share with melody and harmony" Lily, Flora's eldest daughter said. "I think Sapphire and Belle are sharing a room, don't you want to share with them?" Flora asked. "No, I'll be fine with Melody and Harmony" Lily said and took the key for room 409.


End file.
